SASUSAKU IN ANOTHER WORLD, OURS!
by Natsu Ogawa
Summary: SASUSAKU all the way! Sasuke disappeared by how Sakura say,magic,as if the floor turned to glowing quick sand. On the day he disappeared,Sakura cries one the same same spot he disappeared. Then,she herself sinks in glowing sand,ending up in a new world!
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER WORLD......

its been a year since sasuke mysteriuosly disappeared, and sakura being the witness,is still not believed that he diisapeared the way he did. she said he dissapeared into the floor off his it wasnt a jutsu looking technique,it looked like something mystical was pulling him into the ground,like a glowing floor if yellow quick sand,that also would stop you from trying to be saved by the other person by creating a glowing vine that tied your arms,legs,waist, and then sink you in even faster. and the person is struggling to break free but cant and calls your name one last time before he sinks completely into the floor and then disapears without seeing him again for a whole year.

thats what happened to sakura,or at least thats what she saw happen to him ."SASUKE-KUN!!!" she thought he was going to be taken away again after he came back a year ago. "NO SASUKE-KUN!!!!!"

sakura yelled finnaly able to grab his hand but not able to hold on to him at all.

"SASUKE--" "sakura...." thinking that he will never see her or anyone again,he made a small smile to her,just to her. "....sakura.....dont cry....." he said. then he disapeared,and the floor went to normal. "sasuke-kun....SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!" she cried.

ever since then,she went to the same room in the uchiha shrine,in the very same room and in the very same spot,hoping for his return. today however was the excact day he disappeared a year of course sakura went,to evryone it seems like it has become her new routine. actually, today it felt like it was her last string of hope for his walked in cautiously into the into sasuke's living room then went into the room where he disapeared,in his room.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said entering his room extra one was there though,it was empty and quiet.

Sakura knelt down to the spot where it origanaly glowed yellow the first time,where sasuke sunk to the ground.

"sasuke-kun.....you......you're not,here...." she said her eyes filling up with tears. she hit the floor with her fists,and cried silently on the floor.

"sasuke-kun,where are you,what happened to you? i want to see you to know if your okey....I WANT TO BE WHERE YOU ARE!!!!" she yelled hitting the floor even harder,and tears coming down like rain.

then,the floor,the same as the first time,glowed yellow. "the floor!" sakura said suddenly very alert. then she started sinking.

sakura didnt seem to mind it,she let drag her down,but tears flowed down in a little fear of not knowing what will happen to her. she was nearly halfway in,she looked above as a single tear escaped as away of saying goodbye to the world the same way sasuke did.  
sakura was finaly all the way through and found herself falling from a yellow sky. sakura didn't panic,but tears were just pouring over without stopping.

"sakura...." said a farmiliar voice. "sasuke-kun...?" sakura said swirling around to see where sasuke's voice was coming from. she looked below her to see a glowing yellow hand reach out to her. "sasuke-kun!!" she said reaching out with her hand.

then when she finnaly grabbed hold of the hand a bright,bright white light shone.

"sakura.....dont cry....." then the light completely blinded she opened her eyes,she was facing the roof of a strange building....in another world????? "what is this place"  
A/N: sorry if theres a huge number of mistakes,i wasn't planning on putting it here at first and editing gets annoying,also because on fanfiction,i haven't fond stories on how sasuke and sakura are tranfered to another deminsion,so i also got annoyed by that. arigato for picking this to read!!!! even though its chucked full of mistakes,it was last minute!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sakura....don't cry..." _

Sakura woke up on a strange hospital bed,in a strange room with annoying beeping of the moniter next to her. The room was empty,no one else but her on the strange bed,trying to recall what happened.

_"Sakura....don't cry..."_

Now she remembered,she was at Sasuke's house,with her last shred of hope to see him there. And then what happened to him had just happened to her,she sunk into the glowing yellow floor of his room. When she went through the floof completely,she was in a soft yellow,glittery space,just softly falling. Then she heard Sasuke voice and saw his hand,suposingly.

"Were am I? This place looks so weird,no ones around either." Sakura looked around to see for herself that it was empty,just her.

She got up,but she couldn't move any forther from the bed becaose of a needle that was in her vein.

"Whats this,am I in a hospital?"

To answer her question,a nurse appeared. Then franticly,she scurried to Sakura's side.

"Be careful,now,you just recovered form being hit by a car!" She said making her sit on the bed.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked looking at the nurse to realize she didn't know who she was,and she knew every nurse,doctor,sergeon, in the Kohona hospital.

"Your in the hospital,the Tokyo Hall Hospital,miss Kyoko." She said giving her a small smile.

"Who's Kyoko? You don't mean me right?" Sakura said in confusion.

The nurse showed a bit of confused look.

"Well,thats is your name. Your name is Kyokomitsu,Misaki. Your parents are coming in a few,they'll explain everything to you along with the doctor,okey?" She said doing what she was doing before.

"Thats not my name,my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura said simply.

"Misaki-chan! Oh,my dear girl!" A strange lady said crying and hugging Sakura with great relieve.

"Misaki-hime!" said a strange man doing the same.

"MY NAME IS NOT MISAKI!!!!" Sakura yelled pretty much.

The two finnaly let go calmer then when they gave her hugs that if they were any tighter would squish her.

"Oh no,its true she lost her memories." The strange lady said crying again.

"At least she's alive,thanks to this young man. Come on in." The strange man said.

A dark,tall,mysterious,but familiar figuer appeared at the door. When the figuer came in,it revealed to be a boy. Teenage,her age,pale face,black,dark eyes, even the same darkness for his hair. His arms were a bit musclular,his hair was short,choppy, like Sasuke's when it wasn't spiked up in the back one time when it surprisly rained and it made his hair go down.

"Hello." The voice of this familiar voice was just the same as Sasuke.

Sakura just stared in amazment.

"Well,not a thankyou,or what?" He said same,investigator look,as if all he wanted was to hear something from her,her voice.

"For what?" Sakura said,what she said was rude,but the boy didn't care,it looked as if he got what he wanted after all.

"May I have a minute to explain things to her,please?" He asked turning to the strange couple and the nurse.

"I have a name." Sakura was being annoyed.

"What is it?" The boy turned back to see her face with a slightly angered and frustraded expression on her face.

He smirked seeing that.

"Sakura Haruno. Not _her_ or _Misaki." _She said a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Okey then,we'll leave you to her,we'll be back in a while,okey." The strange lady said.

"Don't do nothing funny with my daughter." the man said.

"I would never,sir,trust me." He said in a surprisingly a very professional expression.

Then the two weirdos left. And once the room was empty,he smirked a very irresistible smirk that will make you melt and freeze at the same. Which is sort of what she did when she saw it.

He walk to the seat nest to her strange hospital bed. (She was lying on the bed now) He stared for a while,as if waiting for something,so she broke the silence first.

"Who are you?" Sakura said plainly,not looking at him,but not looking away.

"Will you look at me,Sakura!?" He said all of a suddenly with great impatience.

She turned to look at him as he asked,more like demanded.

"Whats with the mood change?" she said.

"One question at a time,please,Sakura." he said raising his index finger in front of her face.

"Okey,who are you?" she said.

"You don't reconize me? Geez,I didn't know you were like that,to forget _me _of all ninjas and shinobi alike." He grabbes something from his pocket. A headband.

_'The leaf villege headband...? Sasuke-kun...?! This is...its...him?!' _

_"_SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Sakura cried tears of joy and relieve.

She hugged him as if she was going to fall if she didn't. A faint blush appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Yeah...um,okey,you can let go now Sakura!" Sasuke said,still blushing a bit.

Sasuke didn't push her away like her did the last time she hugged,or tried,which was when she thought his head was decapitated. It was comforting to him for some reason. Sakura released him,tears running down her face.

"Heh, I guess I shouldn't do that,you said to that man that you wouldn't do nothing funny." Sakura said wiping her tears away.

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking down a bit.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked her with curious eyes.

"Where are we,this isn't home,and peaple I dont even know are calling me Misaki,and hugging me,and crying on me saying I got hit by a _car?_"

Sasuke thought of a simple way to explain everything,but then again it really shouldn't be harder then explaining it to Naruto.

"Well,to put it simply,we're in a different demension,and we both are in the bodies of another person,who's from this world. You should've guess that because," he paused and looked at her,a clue that she's suposed to fill in the blank.

"Because why?" Sakura tilted her head.

Sasuke looked at her strangely,as if implying that it was obvious without actually saying it,but told her anyway what the answer was.

"You hair is black and your eyes are light brown." he said simply

Sakura looked at him as if her was saying something crazy. Sasuke rolled his eyes and and reached up to her face. Sakura flinched a little,but then Sasuke grabbed a lock of her hair,showing her that it _was_ black.

"Wha!? Why?!" Sakura nearly screeched.

"Hey! Keep it down,will ya?!" Sasuke said listing his index finger to her.

Sakura blushed a bit.

"So we are in another world. My name is Misaki. And what else is there?" Sakura said still trying to take it all in,closing her eyes in the process.

Sasuke sighed,and thought of what else there was.

"Oh,in this world,were students at a highschool,and your 'boyfriend' is taking you to something called a home coming dance. But,majorly--"

"Boyfriend!!!???" Sakura nearly screeched.

"Shh!!!!" he covered her mouth with his hand.

2 seconds,and Sakura turned cherry red,Sasuke,suprisingly calm.

"Don't mention anything about being from home,because is _this _here." he took something from his pocket.

It was a toy,well action figuer,that looked like Sasuke,and it was. I said _Sasuke Uchiha_ across the lable that covered half the legs.

"Wha?" Sakura looked at the lifeless toy box in her hand.

"Home is known as a popular anime series here named in Naruto's honor." Sasuke smirked,but that didn't last long,he remebered he said the word 'boyfriend'.

"And in our world this place is?" Sakura asked curiously,she was very interested indeed.

"I don't know, you know I havn't been here that long." Sasuke said taking back the toy.

"Why are we here,Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him with a serious look.

"I dont really know that either." He said,just staring into the dull,painted eyes of the toy,until it was tooken away from him.

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura looking at the toy happily,blushing a little. She giggled a bit too,and hugged it tightly.

"Can I have this,Sasuke-kun?!" She said winking at Sasuke a bit.

Sasuke sighed and didn't say a thing,so she took that as a yes. But it was really a no because in her _room _she had tons of them,plus posters. Sasuke bought that when he saw it the first few weeks he was in this world.

"You already have a ton of them,and others,too. But mostly me in all different kinds of versions. Plus posters,manga's,fanart,fanfiction,fan made dolls,which you also did back home."he listed taking back the toy.

"Wha--how did you know about that...?" Sakura said a little bit embarrassed.

"Every one knew eccept Naruto knowing how long it takes for something to get through his head." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura yawned and started to feel tired all of a sudden.

"You should rest,tomorrow you'll be discharged and then I'll give you some sort of tour,okey?" Sasuke said getting up.

Sakura nodded and rested her head on her pillow,drifting to sleep. Before Sasuke left the room,he looked at the toy and decided to give it to her,while she was already asleep. He left on the counter next to her with a not on the back reading:

_Fine,you can have it. It'll mean more to you if it comes from me,right? Oh,one more thing I forgot to mention,my name here is Rai,dont call '-kun' like you usually do outside,peaple will think something strange,I'll explain tomorrow. - Sasuke_

_P.S_

_Don't leave the hospital,I'll go and get you. You dont know peaple form this world other then me,so dont get yourself kidnapped or worse._

And then he left with a happy grin on his face and sighed then left.

_'I'm glad your here Sakura,I was getting lonlier by the minute with no one from home around...'_

Then he was gone,but looking forward to tomorrow's events. But that never showed on his face. Different world,but the same Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up the next pretty early seeing the note and already read it for the millionth time. She grabbed the still-in-the-box Sasuke figuer in a very giddy mood.

"Rai,huh? Suits him perfectly!" Sakura said looking at the doll.

The figuer was in the blue outfit Sasuke usually wore. On the back it showed the other kinds of figuers available. There was Naruto,Gaara,Lee,Neji,and even the damned snake Orochimaru and then she saw a Sasuke in the curse mark in his blue outfit,and the black outfit he wore in the last part of the chunin exams,bringing memories.

"Ah,he looks so good in that outfit!" Sakura said sighing.

"Oh,who,babe?" said a sudden flirtacious vice. And it wasn't Sasuke's voice.

A tan boy with black hair and brown eyes stood next to her hospital bed.

"Who are you? Don't call me babe!" Sakura said immediatly disliking the guy.

"The doctor was right,that car gave you memory blank and a attitude spark! Its me, Takumi-kun! Your boyfriend!" He said.

Sakura sat there blank,silient,you could here the clock on the wall tick-tick-tick away. Then Sakura screamed on cue like a bomb after some of the ticking.

"BOYFRIEND!?" Sakura yelled to the top of her lungs.'You better stop dreaming!!! I dont know what I would see in you!!! Where's my chakra when I need it!!?? Hyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!' Inner Sakura yelled in fury and ready to release hell.

"Hey,I know you don't remember but you dont have to freak out to the fact you have this hunk of hotness for a boyfriend! A long kiss would be nice though,too,dont you think?" Takumi said winking at her. Sakura threw up on the inside.

"I dont think I would blame myself for forgeting." She whispered,thank god he didn't hear.

A knock on the door was heard,but just barley. Sakura immediatley looked to see if it would open. Sasuke was there with a bored look on his face.

"Heya,Rai! Came to say hello?" Takumi said,approaching him and giving a carefree smile. Takumi grabbed Sasuke in a brotherly manner.

"Let go of me,Yasou-san." Sasuke said simply.

"Okey,okey! Dont get your hair bleached!" Takumi said ruffling Sasuke dark hair that was down due to being in this world.

"Hey,Kyoko-san, get ready,I'm going to try am bring some of your memory by showing you some familiar places,okey?" Sasuke said,acting of course.

"I don't like the whole _-san _thing,it sounds strange to me." Sakura said telling the trueth. "but alright then,I guess."

"Well,see you two later! Rai take care of her and dont touch her! See you baby,can I have a kiss?" Takumi said

Sakura slapped him a bit hard,and hoped of the hospital bed,and ran towards Sasuke and hid behind him. "Stay away!" Sakura hissed.

"I think you better do what the lady says. Then if she gets some memory back she'll open up a bit. Well thats a if." Sasuke said.

Takumi sighed a bit annoyed,its seems that the annoyed sigh was for Rai/Sasuke. "Fine. But dont you try any moves on her got me!?" Takumi said a bit agressivly.

Sasuke nodded,then handed Sakura a bag that had cloths inside to replace her hospital cloths. Sakura understood that Sasuke wanted her to hurry up. Her hospital room had a bathroom in it. How nice and convinient,because then the hospital wont be part of the tour. Inside she looked inside the bag. It had a red shirt with a couple of cherry blossomes on it. It also had some plain jeans,blue. Then at the very bottom of the bag was a dark blue silky ribbon. She quickly changed and looked at the small oval mirror. She grabbed the ribbon and placed it in place where her head band would be,the the knot underneith all her black hair. Then she smiled satysfied.

"Ready!" She said opening the door revealing her new outfit. "Does this look good?" She blushed a bit,glancing at Sasuke.

"HOT!!!" Takumi exclaimed trying to hug her but she dodged like the skillful kunoichi she was.

She looked at Sasuke with that look that said 'Can we go now!!!!'

"Alright we're ready,lets go Kyoko-san." Sasuke said leaving out the door. Sakura wasted no time to follow.

Once they discharged Sakura from the hospital,they made there way through the crowd quitely and swiftly. Sakura looked amazed at everything. The tall buildings,the cars,bikes,buses,and even the traffic lights. The peaple around thought she looked like a tourist.

"Sakura! Try and look normal!" Sasuke whispered.

"Where are we going,Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said with a smirk of innoscence.

"I told you about calling me Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke hissed.

"Then why did you calll me Sakura?" she said,proving a point.

"Uhg,we're going somewhere where we can talk in peace without that lousy Takumi. I'm glad he didn't ask to tag along with us." He said looking at Sakura in a sincere and serious way.

'He's glad...?' Sakura was a bit surprised that he was glad about anything at all. "You dont like Takumi do you,Sasuke-kun,I mean Rai!?" Sakura said feeling a bit leepy.

"No,I dont." He said simply.

Sakura giggled,then she realized that they were no longer in a crowd. But in a place that was surounded by beautiful houses but they were strange to what Sakura was used to.

"This place is called a subarb. Families that are well off can live in places like this. See that there?" Sasuke pointed upward to some steep stairs. (A/N: off the houses near "s shop in whisper of the heart.)

The stairs looked old,they were made of old stones,along with stone walls covered by vines. It looked like it led to a jungle,because when they got closer and looked up from the stairs,you could see nothing but trees that have branches that hung like vines,and that if there was strong wind it would probaly whip you in the eye.

"Wow!Is this where we were headed to!?" Sakura said glad to see something a bit normal.

"Yeah." Sasuke said simply.

Sakura dash in front of Sasuke and went up the stares in a flash.

"Sak- I mean Kyoko-san!! Wait you dont know where your going!" Sasuke said following her as fast as he could like the average person in this world,actually he ran as fast a pro track racer,maybe faster.

Sakura was just as fast,but maybe a little slower than him,but since she got a head start she was still beating him.

Sakura looked behind her,she laughed as Sasuke ran after her. "You've never done something like this before! Why act this way so sudden!?" she said.

"Because you don't know where your going!" He said.

"And you do?" She said

Sakura passed a tree when she felt something strange. She stoped immediatly and so did Sasuke when he passed the tree.

"You felt it didn't you,Sakura?" Sasuke said with a tone that gives a anxious mood. "Look at the center of the tree,there's a weird swirl and a diamond shape in the center,the diamond is sending out energy that we can only sense it seems."

"Why do you think so?" Sakura said suddenly taking seriously.

"Well,I came up here with peaple who claimed to be my friends,like Takumi,but of coarse he didn't come. I told them I felt something strange,that I felt some sort of energy form the diamond in the center,but they didn't feel nothing but the wind. And also,this is where they found me...and you." Sasuke looked at her straight in the eye,she knew that he wasn't lying.

"And that would mean..." Sakura began realizing that the tree was no ordinary tree,at least that it meant something specific to them.

Sasuke looked back at the tree's diamond."This is what let us through to this world,in other words...this is a portal."

* * *

Hello everyone,Natsu here! sorry i took so damn long,i hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! see ya nest time! and please remember to review!!! sayanara minna!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"A portal? But, do you know why we're here for?" Sakura said taking a very close look at the tree's diamond.

"No, I'm afraid not, though I did try to find if we were brought here for anything significant, but no luck." Sasuke said leaning against the tree arms folded.

"What about this,these bodies we've taken over?" Sakura said looking at him now.

"Rai knew Misaki well,but I don't have all of that knowledge yet, but they come to me one by one or to three by three in my dreams, like last night, I recall seeing Rai and Misaki together in a park, she was talking about Takumi, she has the same opinion as you do about him." Sasuke said.

"Ha! I knew that this poor Misaki-san couldn't like him!!! Who would!!!???" Sakura said with a light of pride in her eye.

"Didn't you have any weird dreams last night?"

"Come to think of it...no I didn't really...all night it was a total blank." Sakura said trying to recall.

Sakura sighed and sank to the floor to think. They looked at the tree and back at each other. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to focus on the tree aura, as the wind blew through her hair. Sasuke sighed and bunked her in the head slightly.

"Come on. Lets go, I've all ready tried that, no use. I might as well take you to the school so you can get used to it." Sasuke said walking the way they came.

Sakura quickly got up and followed him. They walked and walked until they got to a giant building that had strange areas Sasuke described as courts where they play sports during gym.

"I find tennis, basketball, and soccer okay. But football seems, well, embarrassing, but its pretty popular for some reason." Sasuke said sitting down on a bench.

There were kids there age riding boards with wheels. Sakura watched them do tricks with an impressed expression. Sasuke watched her and them closely.

"Even if its not a school sport, I like this one the best. Skate boarding, especially on the half pipes and grinding." Sasuke said.

Sakura's face lightened up like a lightbolb. "Could you please do one for me!?" Sakura said clasping her hands together eagerly.

"I dont have my board." Sasuke said plainly.

Sakura looked at the ones that weren't skating, and ran towards them. She bowed and clasped her hands together. The boys blushed and gave her a board with a flirty gesture. Sakura bowed and ran back to Sasuke.

"Well, now you have one! Please! Skate for me!" Sakura said offering him the board.

Sasuke sighed and took the board. He walked towards a pipe and started down, skating swiftly. Sakura stared amazed and so did the owner of the board. Sasuke did a hand stand to glance at Sakura's reaction and face expression, he couldn't help but smirk. And jsut because he was in zone, a 360 to finish his act.

"Dude,you should let him keep your board..." said the owner's friend.

"I think your right but..." the owner whispered.

"That was amazing!" Sakura said. "But did you have to show off?" she giggled.

"You don't seem to mind." Sasuke sighed. "Here's your board." He handed the skate board back to the owner who stared in amazement.

"Well, whats our next stop?" Sakura asked following him inside the school.

"Roof." He said plainly.

They climbed the stairs that seem to go on forever and ever. Sakura felt like she was in a maze, a maze that went upward! Finally they made it to a door at the end of a flight of stairs. Sasuke opened it to reveal a roof garden with a tree in the center.

"Wow!" Sakura gasped. "This is amazing! You know, this place has a lot of wonderful places to visit and I don't think I can get used to it!"

"Misaki and Rai came here every school day until Misaki got herself a boyfriend. And that was a long time ago. They have been close. But not any more." Sasuke said, feeling pity for the subject.

Sakura didn't like it either. She walked to the tree and realized something. What the reason they were both in this world different from their own. Sakura looked at Sasuke. She wasn't sure if she should tell him.

"Sasuke-kun...I think I know why we're hear...there's something we have to fix or accomplish...I think if we finish it, we can go back home." Sakura said.

"What do we have to fix?" Sasuke asked looking at her, a little eager for an answer.

"I don't really know exactly, but I'm sure it has to do with Misaki and Rai." Sakura said, her eyes fixed on a flower on the ground.

"Wait...this is familiar...Rai's seen Misaki in that position before, looking at a flower as though she was about to pick it." Sasuke said, then a sudden headache, coming in waves, came. He closed his eyes shut to deal with the pain. Sakura stood up concern.

"Sasuke-kun!" She place her hand on his cheek.

Sasuke grabbed the hand and squeezed it a little. Then his eyes shot open.

"It was the day they met! They first met up here in the roof! Misaki was having a bad day and Rai came here to get away from the noise. Then later a guy hit on Misaki, and Rai stepped in to defend her. There was a fight, Rai won of course (WOOHOO!) and ever since then, they've been really close, I guess. It stopped when Misaki asked Rai to be her friend. This means his memories are coming from the very begining. So unless you start having flash backs too, it'll take a while to go home."

Sakura looked at him. Her heart felt a little heavy. She didn't want to go home, she liked it hear, it was so peaceful here. But she had others to think about, Naruto, Sensie, Ino, Hinata...her mother. She was wondering how her mother was holding up. But the quiker what they had to do was done, the sooner she gets to go home to relieve her poor mother.

* * *

Sorry for being late, my computer is STILL in the hospital! The person fixing it hasn't even touched i think and its been gone for months and i'm getting testy!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'd like to give credit to basketballangel27 for the ideas she's given me to put in this chapter. THANK YOU B-BALL-CHAN! THINK OF IT AS AN EARLY B-DAY PRESENT!!!!!! P.S: I'm going out of the country for a while so i dont know when i'll be back, enjoy! cross your fingers nothin happens on the plane!!!! if somethin does....just know that i love you all!!!!!!  


* * *

Sakura sighed and looked out the sunset in Misaki's room. Sasuke had brought her back to her and he told to tell her parents she remembered how she met Rai. Her parents were thrilled. She was glad the were happy but she was alone now. She was amazed at the room however, there was posters and stuffed toys and action figures everywhere of her world with team 7. She grabbed a Sasuke plushie from the bed and sat at the window with it. She felt sleepy, it was a big day, she layed down and drifted to sleep.

"It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep"

Sakura woke up to see a night sky, but hear eyes woke to something else, it made them bleed. She looked outside the window to see Takumi waving at her. She groaned in annoyance. 'Go away, baka...'

"I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep"

Sakura covered her ears and reached for something, she grabbed a blue and red wedge shoe. She threw it with out looking and it hit Takumi in the mouth, finally quieting his awful singing.

"Misaki-chan's shoe! A love gift! I shall sing again for love!" He mumbled " Ay yo bebe if ya loved that try this! She throws me a--"

Sakura through a dictionary, a really thick one. Right at the face! "Cha! Shut up, and speah correctly!" She mumbled in annoyance.

"Misaki-chan, you upset? Did Arashi-san do somethin' to make ya mad? Misa-chan!" Takumi asked.

"Cha!!!!! Go away, Yasou-baka!!!" She threw a lava that broke on his hed and turned his hair green, not to mention it knocked him out.

A dog came tore his jeans, causing him to wake up, angry. But the dog snarled and bit him in his area of pride.

"Ahhh!!!!! My male pride!!!!" He got up and ran as fast as he could, but the dog kept chasing him all through the neighborhood.

"Tsk, count your blessing that I didn't have my chakra, baka!" She closed the window and was about to go to bed when she heard a tap on the window.

Sasuke was standing on a branch, with a pleased smirk on his face. Sakura opened the window to let him in, but he stayed outside.

"Nice work with Yasou-baka." He said with a smirk.

'I call him that, too...-_-' ' Sakura thought. "Arigato! Say what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I thought I heard a dying rooster. Turns out it was Yasou-baka." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

Sakura smiled. "Your last name is Arashi? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke looked at her, she was smiling, but she seemed a little mad. "Well, you see, Rai's full name is Arashi Raidon, but everybody calls him Rai. I guess I forgot to tell you."

"Why are you here? Are you worried that I can't take care of myself? Hmmm....?" Sakura got closer to him. She really close to his face. "Wellll....?" She said with a mischievous grin.

Sasuke tried to back away...but her eyes were captivating even in this world even if they were brown. He blushed, but she didn't notice, he thanked the darkness for that.

"Yeah I guess I was, but can you blame me? This world is dangerous and we don't have our ninja abilities, and bad things always happen, more often then back home." Sasuke confessed, his blush reddening. Sakura could see it now.

"You're blushing...Sasuke-kun..." She said with a teasing tone, Sasuke looked away immediately, embarrassed. "Hey, but its really cute!" Sakura reached a branch to join him on the tree.

Sasuke turned to face her and grabbed her hand. A sincere look on his face. "Sakura...don't leave anywhere without me...even if its with Misaki's parents and family...don't go without me by your side to protect you...Sakura..." Sasuke eyes held worry and kindness.

'Did something happen to him while he was here?' Sakura wondered. She curled her pinky with his. "I promise not to leave your side, as long as you don't leave mine...Sasuke-kun." She said smiling.

"Sakura..." She kept smiling at him, her smile still captivated him. "I promise...not to leave your side."

Sasuke couldn't take the smile she gave when he said that, he leaned in and gave a small kiss on the cheek. (A/N: One step at a time...when can't have him kissing on the lips just yet!) Sakura turned red and speechless. So did Sasuke, but he didn't regret it. Misaki's watched beeped curfew. Saving Sasuke from an explanation. He was about to stand when Sakura kept her pinky in his.

"I thought you would stay by my side!" Sakura said like a little kid would say to a big brother.

Sasuke chuckled. "I wasn't going to, I was standing so that I can make sure you don't fall when you go back in the room. And don't worry, Misaki's parents won't catch me."

Sakura entered the room, Sasuke following. "I hope you're right...it would be bad if the cought you. Then they would have Yasuo-baka escort me around! Geez...that would be- -"

Sasuke drew her into his arms. "Sakura-san, I...want Misaki-chan to stay away from Yasou..." Sasuke held on to her, shaking a bit. "A bathroom of blood... almost died...Arashi Yuuki...Sis..."

Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said as he sunk to the floor. "Sasuke-kun?! Are you alright!? Sasuke-kun!" She nearly yelled.

Sasuke looked up and gazed at her eyes. His eyes were dull, he blinked and his eyes went back to normal. "Sakura? Did I say something?" He asked, innocence in his viose.

"You called me _-san_! That was Raidon-kun just now, it had to be!"Sakura said still holding Sasuke up.

"What makes you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"You've never given me a suffix before =_=' "Sakura said. "And you wouldn't say anything like that to scare me from going near Yasou-baka." Her eyes were full of sadness and fear.

Sasuke looked at her eyes, they were brown, but they were still emerald green to him. He didn't like it when they were sad or fearful, that's why he didn't want to look at her when he left the village. He sat up against the foot of the bed, and sighed.

"Sakura." He said in a bit of a demanding tone.

"Nani!?" Sakura said a little surprised at his sudden attititude.

"Take that unbearable look from your cheerful face." He said with a kind grin.

Sakura blushed at the sight of it...then realized how cute he looked like that...so cute, she laughed. She laughed so much she kneeled on the floor, next to him. Sitting against the foot of the bed. Sasuke smiled in relief and titled his head to touch her's and closed his eyes. Sakura did the same. When she closed her eyes, she heard him say...

"That's better..."

With that she fell asleep by his side. But Sasuke had to get up to turn off the lights so that the folks don't suspect something. Then he carried her to the bed and tucked her in, then he layed down next to her and felt sleepier with each one of Sakura's breaths. Sakura moved and placed her hand on his chest. Sasuke blushed for a moment, but he took her hand in his, fingers tangled with one another. He smiled faintly, and finally drifted to sleep...


	6. AUTHOR NOTE, YEAH I HATE THEM TOO

** Heya!**

**I wanna ask a favor of you members and lovers!**

**If you go to my profile, there's a new poll!**

**It asks "Which story do you think I should write next?"**

**You have the chance to decide what I write.**

**(Quite frankly I just don't know which one to right....)**

**Any way!!!!**

**Please vote!!!!**

**They have titles and summeries!**

**So that way you know what you're pickin'!**

**Oh, and don't worry, this fanfiction will still be happenin' as long as I have my internet and my computer, and my hands!**

**(Not to mention still being alive...)**

**Any way!!!!**

**Thank you for having the the time to read this note and the fanfictions I write!**

**You're all awesome and you know it!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura woke up to find that she was alone in the room. She looked at her clock that was the shape of a Gamabunta, it was 9:13 a.m. Misaki's parents told her they would go to work and come back at noon. Where could have Sasuke gone to though?

She heard the door downstairs open then close. She went downstairs and smelled something that made her stomach growl. Really loud....

"Sakura??? You there???" She heard Sasuke's voice and relaxed.

"Yeah, its me Sasuke-kun. " Sakura coming out of hiding. "Where were you?"

Sasuke placed the bag he had on the table and took out two tuppers. "There was something I felt like eating today. So I went out and bought some for you and me. It's a chinese dish called chop suey. I also brought a bit of fried rice." He explained as he took out a box of fried rice.

"What?" Sakura said confused.

"Just try it." He stabbed a shrimp and poped it in Sakura's mouth.

She chewed cautiously slow and then started chewing quicker to the delicousness. " Oh my...thats amazing...I bet Naruto would ditch ramen for this!"

Sasuke nodded thinking of the nuckle-headed-but-always-there-to-help-ya ninja.

"Anyways, how did you come across this food, did someone recomend it to you?" Sakura said. She's always just oh-so curious.

Sasuke thought. "I just past a chinese restoraunt and the smell was sort of familiar to me. So I just went in and bought it. Ate it and enjoyed it. And after a while- -"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME THE REST!!!!!!!!" Sakura said or rather yelled not wanting to hear the embarassing part.

Sasuke kept eating to hide his smirk as a result to her reaction.

"So anyway again, where are going today?" Sakura asked. "Back to the school? The forrest? Oh, What about your place?!" Sakura said excited.

Sasuke immidiatly stopped. (Like when you say the wrong thing.) Sakura looked at him worried.

"Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong? Did I say something?" Sakura asked, lowering her chopsticks.

Sasuke just stayed silent and continued eating. The rest of breakfest was spent in ackward silence. Sakura finished and through away the disposible topper and placed the chopsticks in the sink. She looked back at Sasuke as she quikly washed the chopsticks.

'What...did I do to make him like this?' She thought feeling really bad. 'Did something happen to him...in this world...'

Sakura swallowed hard, nervous to asked him what was wrong.

"Sasuke-kun--"

"Sakura..." Sasuke stopped her. "Lets go." He said a bit of a cold voice.

Sakura just nodded, not wanting to bother him or upset him. She dressed in a blue t-shirt with a picture of a panda on it and light jeans to the ankle, and gym shoes. She put her hair in a low tail, and a cherry blossom pin. She stepped out to find Sasuke next to the door. He wore the same thing as yesterday. Plain black jeans, a white shirt with a black dragon on it and a long sleeved black shirt underneith and white gym shoes.

"Your done? Okay now lets go." He said heading to the stairs.

Sakura just followed him. She didn't think she could talk to him.

They left the house and walked to the school. He told her all the basics of the rest of the school rather then what really mattered...finding the reason why they were both there.

Sakura was pretty bored of the school tour, because she could have guessed it right away. That classroom is math. That one is science, social studies, art, music,etc. Sasuke was keeping her away from something or something away from her.

Next they went to places he said Misaki has been to with other friends. The mall, park, movies, beach. They even came across some of Misaki's friends. Sakura thought they were okay. But while she was talking to them, Sasuke looked off into space, thinking deeply. After that it was starting to become dark. Sasuke said they would head home. Sakura spent the entire day enduring the feeling that he was keeping a secret.

"Sasuke-kun, whats wrong?" Sakura said stopping. "You been like this all day."

Sasuke didn't turn to look at her. "Just keep walking."

"No! What's wrong with you? Ever sinced I asked where are we going today, you started being colder then usual." Sakura said finnaly letting out what was bothering her. "Tell me!"

Sasuke sighed. "You're annoying, Sakura. Its not you're buisness or mine." His voice was as cold as a blizzard.

"It is our buisness! It is if you want to go back home! Spit it out!" Sakura grabbed his arm.

"IT'LL HURT HIM!" Sasuke yelled. "Rai doesn't want to, so I cant. Not because he's controling me or anything but because I understand him! Just wait til I can tell okey!?"

Sakura was taken aback. But then something came over her. "Fine! To think you of all peaple trusted me, Rai! But if thats how it is, then I'll leave you alone until you can tell me, if you really do have trust in me!" Sakura ran away as soon as she finished. Tears in her eyes.

"Ah, Misaki!!"Rai yelled after her.

But Sakura wasn't running. It was, Misaki.

'Misaki-chan, if you can hear me, say so.' Sakura said while she was inside.

"Yes I can hear you!" She said while running and crying. "Who are you?"

'My name is Haruno Sakura.' Sakura said. 'You need to stop running, Misaki-chan.'

Misaki kept running, they were now inside a park that had more trees then the other parks. Misaki still kept running. Rai was chasing after them. Misaki looked around for a place to hide. She climbed up the tree nearest to her quickly and quietly. She stayed there until Rai had long past them.

She ran the opposite back to where she started. She crossed several streets and went through an alley. Bad choice.

When she stopped to catch her breath,a older man, drunk, came up to her. Misaki was blocked from her entrance so she ran the other direction just to find a dead end.

"N-no. Dammit!" She said under her breath.

"Hi, there little lady..." Said one of them said approaching closer. "Come to play?"

"Stay away! Leave me alone!" Misaki said.

The man went closer and got a better look of her face. "Ah, well if it isn't the little sister of that brat. How's he doin? Oh, wait he's dead!! Aahahahaha!" He laughed.

Misaki heart sank to her very core. "Aoi..." She fell on her knees.

'Misaki-chan! Get up we have to get out of here!' Sakura panicked.

"No...I can't...Aoi..." Misaki hung her head low.

"You said the same thing that day. But your not that same annoying brat are you? No..." The man chuckled.

He grabbed Misaki by the collar and made her stand, he pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it the side of her head. His hand crawled up her shirt.

'I have no hope...Aoi is gone...Rai doesn't trust me...and Mom and Dad are...'

'Then let me be you hope, Misaki-chan!'

Sakura suddenly took back control and instintly punched him hard in the gut. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Sakura yelled furiously.

The man grunted a bit but then started laughing. He pointed the gun at her again. "Looks like you forgot. I the one who killed your brother and soon you...!" He gave an evil grin.

Sakura just glared at him. She knew she couldn't possibly bring a man with a weapon down. 'Unless I get my chakra back...I'm finished.'

The man pressed the gun against the side of her head again. Sakura froze. And continued from what he was doing before. Sakura punched him again. She'd rather be dead instead of being raped. He lifted his gun again with annoyance and frustration in his eyes.

"Looks like I have to kill you first." He removed the safety. "Say hi to your brother for me!"

Sakura closed her eyes with one tear going down her face. "I couldn't help you Misaki-chan, but at least I didn't give up without a fight."

_BANG...!_

_

* * *

_

I apologize for taking so long...if you have any question of misunderstand some parts, please send me a private message and i will explain the confusing part to you. and by doing that i will become a better writer so we both get something out of it. you understand . and i improve my way of writing.

I hope this chapter made you're hearts throbb!!! Love: Natsu Ogawa


	8. Chapter 8

_(The last two paragraphs at the bottom have been change, for the good of the story.) _

A load bang echoed through the alley. Sakura didn't feel any pain at all, she opened her eyes wondering why. When she opened them, Sasuke was infront of her, holding the arm with the gun up.

"Sasuke-kun...!" Sakura gasped.

"Glad I made it here in time...are you hurt?" He asked without looking at her.

"I'll live." Sakura smiled.

Sakura could've sworn she heard him sigh and relief saying 'Thank god.'

Sasuke looked directly into the eyes of the drunk and tightened his grip on his rist. "You will never lay a single hand on her again...Got me?!" He gripped tighter, almost breaking it.

"Why should I listen to you? You're nothin' but a baby faced casannova!" The drunk laughed.

"You think so, eh?" Sasuke asked.

He twisted the guy's armd and placed his foot on his back. (Think of episode 33) Sakura fell to the ground remembering that excact position.

"Now, as I said, you will never lay a hand on that girl ever again! Understood?!" He said, pulling his arms as a threatening gesture.

'No...'

"Y-y-ye-yes!" The drunk stuttered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!" He pulled harder.

'No...'

"Gah! I promise to not lay another finger on Misaki again!" He screamed.

'Stop it...Sasuke...!'

"Promise it to Sakura, too!" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura just looked at the scene wide eyed and terrified. He pulled again with a small crack.

"Stop it, don't do it!" She gasped.

"Ah! I promise not to touch Sakura again!" He screamed.

Even after that he wouldn't let go. He still pulled a little more. Sakura remembered terrifying memory from her past. Sasuke and the sound ninja in the forrest of death. The curse mark made him loose control and she couldn't take it.

"Sasuke-kun, stop it! Thats enough!" She screamed as tears rolled down her eyes. "Please stop it right now!"

Sasuke froze and looked at her. 'No...I hurt her again didn't I...Sakura...' He let the drunk go and fall to the dusty floor. The drunk didn't move fearing what Sasuke might do.

"Sakura, I--" Sakura ran up and hugged him.

"Lets go home..." She whispered burring her face in his chest.

Sasuke hugged her back to comfort her, she was shaking. "Just wait a sec, okay, Sakura."

Sasuke pulled out of the embrace to look at her face. "We can't let this murderer walk free, we need to take him to the police." He said looking at the drunk on the floor with a indifferent expression. "Well, get up. And stand against the wall til the cops come to pic you up, you hear me? Drop the gun,too!" He commanded.

He took out his cell phone and dialed the number for the police, the drunk did excactly what he was placed the gun on the other side of the alley with his foot, not wanting to ruin the evidence. Soon the cops showed up at there location, arrested the drunk and bagged the gun.

"He's also the murderer of Kyokomitsu Aoi." Sasuke informed a officer.

"We need proof, kid. Do you have any?" The officer asked.

Sasuke stayed silent. He didn't. "Well..."

"I do!" Sakura said holding her cell. "Listen."

_"Looks like you forgot. I'm the one who killed your brother and soon you!"_

_Sounds of Sakura struggling were heard and the punch followed by a grunt of pain._

_"Looks like I have to kill you first." The sound of the safety from the gun being removed was heard. "Say hi to your brother for me."_

_The sound file ended with a loud BANG!_

The police were shocked. Eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

"Believe it or not, I recorded it by accident...ehehehehe" Sakura said with a small laugh modest peaple would give you.

"Amazing..." the officer shook his head. "How lucky are we, eh?" He laughed.

"Misaki..." Sasuke said in a sorry voice.

Sakura gave him a smile. "Yeah, lucky."

The cops offered a ride home, but they denied, because Misaki's parents would freak. But the cops took them home anyway, telling the worried parents that they were just lost. Thank god, they bought it.

"Well, its too dark for you to go home, Rai-kun. Stay here the night. Luckly dinner is still nice and hot!" said with a warm gentle smile.

"Thank you , ma'am." Rai bowed respectfully and entered the home. "You have always been so kind to me."

"Well, of course son! You're like family, after all!" exclaimed, giving Sasuke that fatherly slap in the back, then he laughed.

Sakura looked at the three of and felt a tinge of sadness. She didn't know why. "Hey, Mom, Dad, I'm going to change already, I come and eat a bit later."

"Alright, dear. We'll be right down here." Mrs. Kyokomitsu.

Misaki disapeared into her room. Rai was made to sit down and talk while eating a dinner of vege soup and some rice. Misaki quickly changed into pink pajamas with frog print, and pink slippers. She ran down the stairs to see them talking as though it was a night out with friends.

"Misaki-chan, you have always loved that outfit. Do you have any memory of who gave it to you?" Her mother asked, Sakura just looked at the pajamas to see if it would give her a hint. Her mother laughed.

"It was you're older brother, Aoi-kun." She said in that tone you use when you bring up somebody at a quiet dinner. "It was for you're birthday, he said that the frogs reminded him of a character from that anime you love. Naruto is it?"

Sakura nodded as she sat down next to Sasuke, with her dinner. "He knew how much you loved that anime, so he got it for you. When you got it, you got so excited! You almost hugged you're brother half to death!" She laughed a bit, but then she stopped as though she couldn't say no more.

"And that was the last birthday gift you got from him, too." Her father said sadly.

Sakura was suddenly Misaki's memories started to flow into her. She started crying, feeling Misaki's pain. "Then he was shot dead protecting me, right?" She tried to hold back, but it was no use.

Sasuke grabbed her and held her close, she was shaking as the memories of Aoi's murder kept playing in her head. Misaki's parents were starting to cry, too, but tried to hold strong for their daughter. (A/N: Yeah because if you cry hard too it'll be a cry fest and that would put Sasuke in a rather uncomfortable situation, know what I mean?) Sasuke petted her head gently as she cried on his chest, with his eyes filled with sadness.

After the depressing dinner, they all decided to go to sleep.

Sasuke was given the room that once belonged to Aoi. Rai and Aoi were bestfriends since childhood so Rai came over alot for sleep overs, alot. So when it was time for new beds, Aoi wanted a bunk bed for when Aoi decided to stay over. The room hasn't changed at all, the beds still had the same sheets, the sports posters still on the wall, the computer unused but he knew a picture of him, Rai, and Misaki at the school's skate park during their freshmen year, and of coarse the Picture Wall, which is the wall with the mix-mash of pictures of his life he made for an art project in school.

Sasuke saw there was pajamas there for him already, so he hurried and changed into them. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said sitting on the bottom bunk.

The door opened slowly to reveal Misaki. "Hi." She said simply.

Sasuke gave her a funny look. "You're going to have to start saying if you are Sakura or Misaki. So which one are you?" Sasuke said.

"I'm Sakura." She said as though it should be obvious. "I'm sorry for before Sasuke, but, you were acting so weird all day, and then--"

"Misaki took over didn't she?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah she did." Sakura said. "Sasuke you need to tell me something. I can tell that something either happened to you or Rai in this world."

Sasuke stayed quiet. He took a long sigh. "You're right...I do need to tell you about it..."

Sakura stared at him in surprise...she never heard that one before. Her mind suddenly thought of the tree in the park. 'Could that really be it...?' She thought. 'Could that really be why?' Sakura decided to think of that thought later and decided to listed to Sasuke's story.


	9. IM BACK WITH CHAPPIE!

Sasuke took a deep breath, it will be difficult to talk about it. Sakura leaned in, she wanted to hear every word.

"Many bad things happened last year. Rai's parents were arguing all the time, on the edge to becoming divorced." Sasuke began.

"What were they arguing about?" Sakura asked politely as possible.

"Who should retire to keep an eye on us, Rai and his younger sister Yuuki. You see they both had very demanding jobs. Rai's mother was a top notch detective, always on crime scenes, always investigating, and always getting the bad guy behind bars. His father, on the other hand, was a cop, a very good one too, but there were times he'd end up in the hospital. And it always caused his mother grief." Sasuke explained. "One time he got hurt badly, shot near the heart, Rai's mother was in pieces, when he recovered she told she wanted him to quit his job. But he didn't want to, he refused. And that's how it all started."

"She just asked because she cared." Sakura mumbled.

"He knew that, but he didn't want years of training to go to waist." Sasuke replied.

Sakura had the erge to say he was selfish but knew that she would've done the same if someone had told her to stop being a ninja...or in Misaki's case, a Naruto fanatic. So she held her tongue. It would've probally made Sasuke angry anyway. She waited for him continue his story, or rather Rai's story.

"The fighting continued for a while, a whole school year. Yuuki was always rather her sensitive, so the constant fights really effected her. And at that time she was dating Takumi, so she relied on him alot." Sasuke sighed, Rai's emotion's were starting to stir. "So, when she found out he was with another girl...cheating on her...she...well...tried to kill herself."

Sakura face looked shot down. She didn't know how to react. Sasuke wanting to get through with the story as quickly as possible.

"Tried...?" Sakura questioned.

"I got to her in time, thank whoever's working the world...there was alot of crimson blood..." Sasuke closed his eye's and saw it all again.

Sakura began to realize that it was almost similar to his own trauma. The whole bloody ending to a betrayal. It made her heart cringe in sadness, but she knew better then to take pity, she didn't feel it either, she just felt sadness and rage, and somehow, regretful.

"Rai told me about that..." She said. "He told me to stay away from him...he also told me that Arashi Yuuki almost died, and about a bathroom full of blood."Sakura stared at her hands. "Why do I feel like I'm somehow responsible...?" She whispered.

"That wasn't the end of anything, just the begining..." Sasuke face became very hard and serious. "One day Rai had a skating compitition to go to and his parents were suppose to come and see him, but they never showed up. Rai was unhappy about that and he didn't want to see them right away because he knew he would just blow up in their faces. So he stayed at the skating to blow off some steam."

All the images started coming into his head. Like it just happened yesterday.

"When he came home, all the lights were off, and it was pitch black...but when he turned the lights on, it was like a storm had entered and left. It was trashed up and things were everywhere. He had immediatly ran through the house to check everything else. But when he came across his parent's room...blood was seeping under the door..." He paused to take a breath..." He opened the door and there on the floor, together. Dead. Slaughtered...killed."

* * *

Sakura woke up the morning...the story Sasuke had told her couldn't stop coming in her head. _'No wonder he was like that yesterday..._' Sakura thought. _'I should probally apologize..._'

Sakura tried to get up. But for some reason her legs felt heavy. ' _Damn...all that running and drama yesterday...' _She tried to get up and off the bed but the heavyness of her legs messed up her balance and made her fall on the bed again. Thing is, there was a action figuer of herselfand her head landed on it...

"Ow!" She hissed. "That hur-..."

_"How could you do this to me! Why would you do this to me!" A girl cried. "Takumi..." _

_Takumi walked past the sobbing girl. "Yuuki..." He said in pity. "Sorry but...you're not enough..." With that cold statement, he walkd passed her with no difficulty._

_Yuuki dropped on the floor and cried. _

_Sakura( normal sakura) looked and saw Rai hiding behind his house's gate. He sprinted to his crying sister, dropping his skating gear, and kneeled next to her and held her close. He kept rocking her like a baby until she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her inside, and closed the door with his foot._

_A flash of white to her to the tree with the diamond shape in the middle. _

_'Why am I here now?' Sthe looked around. She saw a figure in the distance, walking closer to her. "Misaki-chan!" Sakura exclaimed._

_"Ah! Sakura! W-wow...you really are beautiful, its an honor to meet you!" Misaki bowed lower then Sakura thought one could. "And we're not in danger!" She smiled._

_Sakura blushed and smiled, a bit embarassed at her sudden compliment. "Ehehehe...nice to finally meet you, too...why are we here?" Sakura asked._

_"This is the only place we can meet face to face...I need to tell you something important." Misaki informed her. " Takumi caused everything. He caused Rai's accident and my own...you two were brought here because, well I guess, we're the same...and you to can fix the damage that has been done...:_

_"HOLD ON!" Sakura said. "How did he cause all this, he's just a plain human!" Sakura protested._

_"A sadistic human being who gets a kick out of another's suffering and agony." Misaki said bitterly. "He's the one who lured me and my brother in that alley way the day he died...!"_

_Sakura gasped...she knew he was a creep but, a murderer? She just thought he was a hopeless love sick teen. Seems that things are not what they seem...of course._

_"Before that I was with him though...as his girlfriend...I heard about Yuuki, but I didn't think that he would do that, so when Rai kept telling me to stay away from him and about what happened to Yuuki because of him I became furious and became distant from him." Misaki said sadly. "I'd do anything to say sorry to him." She whispered._

_Sakura was just trying to understand how all of this could've fallen in place. It all seemed like a dark, twisted, messed up puzzle. "Don't worry, you will." She assured._

_"I was also mad at him for not telling me what was wrong with him...so since he didn't trust me, I did the same in turn..." Misaki chuckled a bit. " A year later after all that I found out it was all true, just weeks after my brother passed. I was so furious and sad...it was too much, but Takumi wasn't in town for 3 weeks..."  
_

_"Where did he go?" Sakura asked._

_"I don't know...I never found out either... But when I saw him come back to town, at the crossroads...I just lost it and ran into the crossroads without thinking...and I didn't see a car coming toward me...and then..." She punched the inside of her hand to make a point. _

_Sakura breathed...it all was so much to hear. "All that in over a year...amazing..." She sighed._

_"That's how it started for me, but Rai...he lost more than I did. He pretty much lost his whole family..." Misaki said, gloomly..._

_"His sister is still alive, right?" Sakura asked hopefully._

_"Yes...but Rai sent her to his Uncle and Aunt in another city and told them to take good care of her and that he'll visit whenever he could." She glanced at Sakura. "To protect her from Takumi..."_

_"Good move." Sakura murmmered_

_Misaki stood up straight from the tree with the diamond shape in the center and looked at Sakura right in the eye. "Now, you know how it all began for me...Sasuke still doesn't know...but he will soon I hope." Misaki said. "Now, wake up, Sakura..."_

_

* * *

_"Wake up,Sakura...!" A hushed voice called out.

Sakura sat up instintly and her eyes flashed opened, almost hitting the voice's host in the head.

"Whoa, Sakura! You okay?" Sasuke said dodgeing her deadly head butt.

"I'm fine, just fell back on the bed and hit it on something hard..." She looked on the spot where her head was. She found a action figure, he mini me... "Oh, wow..." She rolled her eyes.

"You hit your head?" He asked. He felt the back of her head to check for swelling and/or blood. "Hmm...I don't feel anything, you sure you're fine?" He asked again.

"Yes, Sasuke-Kun..." She said sweetly and batted her eyes.

"Uhuh...then what...did you just go back to sleep with mini Sakura under your head?" He questioned.

"No!" She protested. "I dreamed that I was talking with Misaki-chan...or at least it was some sort of dream..but before that I had a dream about Takumi and Yuuki, what happened when he broke up with her." Sakura said sadly.

"You dreamt what?" Sasuke exclaimed. "What did Misaki-San say?"

Sakura paused and took a moment to breathe, she looked right in his eyes.

"Takumi is to blame for everything."

* * *

I AM ALIVE! And in Mexico for three weeks. I wanted to make this chappie and angst and twisty as possible for you all, you deserve it. Anyway so so so so so so so so so so sooooooo sorry! I havn't updated in so super long, I DON'T DESERVE YOUR FORGIVENESS! but blame Masashi Kishimoto- Sensei...he's killing the the SASUSAKU DREAM, there for...HAS GIVEN ME A HELLISH CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK!

SASUSAKU 4 EVER!

MUCH LOVE- NATSU OGAWA!


End file.
